


The Fishing Trip

by Firethekitty



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, constellationnerd!bill, fisherman!bill, older dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firethekitty/pseuds/Firethekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper go on a canoe ride into the Gravity Falls lake to catch a record-winning bass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fishing Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A very simple and very short Billdip fanfiction until I figure out what to do with Things Change. I hope you like it :3

It was a beautiful in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The sun shone down in a cloudless blue sky and the lake was still like glass. Today was the perfect day to go on a fishing trip with your boyfriend, and Bill was going to do just that.   
  
Dipper Pines, now a 17-year-old, plopped a bright red canoe down into the water, sweating profusely. The sun bore down on him, heating up his entire body.   
  
"Can't we just go swimming? It's way too hot out," Dipper complained, wiping sweat off of his forehead.   
  
"Come on, I have to beat Manly Dan's record bass by the end of the season! We can swim later," Bill replied, putting his fishing supplies in the canoe. "Also, you have to wear this, 'coz you're a minor."  
  
Bill stuffed Dipper inside a tight life jacket, giggling at how ridiculous he looked.  
  
The boy pouted, angrily plopping down on the canoe seat and folding his arms. Bill followed him in, handing him a paddle.   
  
"Look on the bright side, kid. You get to spend a day with me!"  
  
"I don't know if that's what I'd call 'the bright side'," Dipper said jokingly and playfully ruffled up Bill's blonde hair.    
  
They pushed off of the shore and paddled towards the middle of the lake. Bill threaded a perch-like lure and cast out into a weedy area. He slowly reeled in to make the bait look like it was swimming.   
  
Some time after playing in the water and reading his book, Dipper inched his way over to Bill. He leaned on him, twirling his hair around; he kneaded his cheeks, tickled his neck, and a hole slew of annoying Dipper-things.   
  
Bill finally cracked, spinning around and grabbing the boy's hands.   
  
"Stop! This is... This is very serious!" He tried to be stern, but started smiling when Dipper began pouting.   
  
"Oh yes, very serious," Dipper murmured, giving the other a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
The two giggled, giving each other an Eskimo kiss when suddenly, Bill's bobber went underwater and his rod bended to the point of breaking. The male immediately gripped the rod and started reeling in, smiling widely.   
  
"Ha! I told you I'd catch something big!"  
  
The rod arched this way and that, the hooked creature splashing and thrashing around in the water.  
  
After a good fight, Bill landed a massive, glowing, pure-white Giant Sturgeon. This wasn't a bass at all.  
  
The two looked at each other in disbelief, before Bill unhooked the fish's mouth. It heaved in defeat, looking up at the duo.  
  
"You caught me! It's been centuries. I guess I was a little too hungry. So, what do you plan on doing with me?" It asked, balancing itself on the canoe's bench.  
  
Bill cleared his throat. "Well, I kind of wanted to win this bass contest, but you're not a bass, so..."  
  
"If you throw me back, I'll grant you one wish." The great creature glowed brighter.  
  
"A wish, huh?"  
  
"Let's think about this," Dipper said, rubbing his chin in thought.  
  
"Money! Babe, imagine how rich we could be!" Bill said excitedly, putting his arm around the other. "We could get anything we want, and you can finally get that ridiculously expensive BABBA box set!"  
  
"Hah, okay let's not mention that," Dipper uttered under his breath, blushing out of embarrassment.  
  
"Alright so, lots of money? Okay," Bill turned to the sturgeon with a smile. "Okay Mr. Fish, we wish for money!"   
  
The sturgeon suddenly ascended into the air, and glowed blindingly bright. It exploded into a ball of dazzling colors before the sturgeon was thrown out into the lake once again.  
  
Bill looked around expectantly. Dipper noticed a single dollar float down from where the creature was and landed right on the canoe's seat. Bill picked it up, examining it closely.  
  
" **ONE DOLLAR? WE CANT EVEN GET A PACK OF GUM WITH ONE DOLLAR!** " He exploded, flailing the green paper around violently.  
  
"We should've asked for 'lots of' money or something," Dipper chuckled. "Don't worry, Bill. No one even gets to catch a fish that big, let alone a magical Giant Sturgeon," he soothed, patting the other on the back.  
  
Bill calmed down, leaning into Dipper. "Yeah. That was pretty cool," he admitted, chortling. He noticed that the sun was beginning to set, which also meant that the contest was about to end. He didn't care too much anymore, though; especially since he just saw a glowing fish and he was cuddling with his boyfriend on a gorgeous day.  
  
The two playfully rough-housed for awhile, eventually settling back into the canoe's front end. Bill leaned against the bow, and Dipper snuggled into his chest. The sun finally set, and the stars were visible. Twinkling dots scattered the pitch black sky, the full moon shining brilliantly. Bill pointed to a familiar spoon-shaped constellation.  
  
"Look at that, the Big Dipper!" He said softly, lovingly stroking the boy's scruffy brown hair. Dipper smiled, wrapping his arms around the older male.   
  
"And there's Pegasus... And Andromeda, and Cassiopeia, and-" Bill was shushed when Dipper leaned up and smooched him on the lips, ruffling up his hair.  
  
"You talk too much," he giggled, kissing him again passionately.   
  
Bill smirked, snaking his hand around the other's neck and looking straight into the boy's bronze eyes.  
  
"Pine Tree, you are the cutest person ever," Bill said, caressing Dipper's adorable cheeks. He pecked each one, nuzzling his forehead on the other's.   
  
"I love you," Dipper whispered, rubbing his nose against Bill's. Bill grinned, quickly giving him another kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
The two cuddled for awhile before they realized that it was getting a bit too late.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the Mystery Shack before Mabel sends out some kind of rescue team to find us," Dipper said softly, breaking the comfortable silence as they watched the stars together.  
  
"Just a few more minutes," Bill replied, holding the other closer to him. He could stay like that forever.

 

 

 

Never let me draw, okay?


End file.
